Entirely Unromantic
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: In which Lucius Malfoy is entirely unromantic. Involves kissing in the rain and the accoutrements attached. NarcissaLucius for a challenge


Entirely Unromantic

By Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For Smile Life Away's kissing in the rain challenge

---

_Lucius Malfoy is entirely unromantic. Involves kissing in the rain and the accoutrements attached_

_---_

He finds her in her yard and he wonders, dully, why on _earth_ no one bothered to search for her in the Black family's extensive rose gardens. She's sitting on a bench a little ways away from the gazebo, her back straight, and her manner still haughty. It is what he likes about her, her defiance and disdain of everyone and everything around her is a sign of her definite spark. She is soaking wet, her pink chiffon dress ruined, and plastered to her skin and she's lovely, but he's utterly unsentimental and he says nothing to her.

She's staring off into the distance, her blonde hair incredibly damp and plastered to her cheek and coming loose out of the elegant chignon. The only sign of distress on her part is the faint fluttering of her hands on her lap. The torrential, cold spring downpour leaves a thin sheet of water between them physically and there is a distance between them emotionally as well.

"You'll catch your death of a cold," Lucius scolds coolly, because he's not one for emotions or feelings, it's merely a practicality, of course it is. Narcissa is equally monotonous.

"It would appear so."

"We're announcing our engagement next week,"

Narcissa does not look at him, and she does not respond to him and he suppresses a sigh, because he must be patient, yes he must, because she's suffered a terrible loss today, and the shame and embarrassment will surely follow her for the next year or so.

"Come here," he unclasps his cloak and beckons her toward him imperiously, and he knows that she will obey because she is Narcissa Black groomed for the utmost obedience and perfection. She stands up stiffly, and makes her way toward him stiffly and she's trying to be haughty and failing miserably.

When she is close enough, Lucius wraps the cloak around her small, lithe frame, clasping it at her collarbone. The only sign of surprise on her face is the faint twitch of her eyebrows. They are much too close to each other, much closer than proper pureblood etiquette would allow. She looks utterly lost in the cloak that is too big for her and, he can't be too sure, but, just maybe those are tears on her cheeks.

"Take off that dress," Lucius instructs her, because he is entirely unromantic and it's all about the practicality, really it is, "No one can see you, and you'll catch your death of a cold if you sit here in the rain."

He manages to surprise her again, and she leaves her ruined pink chiffon on the cobblestoned walkway.

"I didn't think you'd want to marry me," and she attempts to sound arrogant, but her voice trembles and instead she looks incredibly small, "I mean it would have been your loss" (it's such a Bellatrix thing to say) "But I didn't think that you'd want to marry a girl who's sister has run off," and she hesitates, as though to say it out loud would make it real, "run off to marry a mudblood," and she juts out her chin in defiance as though waiting for him to outright reject her.

Lucius doesn't know how to explain that, if she had been any other girl, he would have left her instantly. Andromeda Black's elopement and subsequent marriage to mudblood Ted Tonks is, basically, the scandal of the decade. Cygnus and Druella Black are finished and he knows this.

"You're parents have assured me that they only have two daughters, and I'm perfectly aware that my only brother in law is Rodolphus Lestrange, a perfectly respectable pureblood, I don't see what you're concerned about."

And she looks at him, and her lower lip trembles ever so slightly and he wants it to _stop trembling_, silly girl, and, she's lovely in his too big cloak, and with her pretty eyes, and her wet hair and her flushed cheeks and the raindrops (teardrops) on her eyelashes (which hardly matter because he is entirely unromantic).

And although it goes against every ounce of pureblood propriety that has ever been ingrained into him, he cups her cheek in his hand, runs his thumb over the raindrops (teardrops) making their way down her cheeks and gives her an entirely unromantic kiss in the rain.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be super lovely…hope they weren't far too OOC, this was way hard to write


End file.
